La llibreta de tapes negres
by Isabellatrix Black Swan
Summary: The Mist. Alguns escrits que es poden trobar a la llibreta de tapes negres de la Black Rose. Escrit per la Black Rose real.


_**Disclaimer**__: Aquí tenim un problema, perquè The Mist, el text, les cançons, etc, és tot d'en Kim, així com la Black Rose, però jo també sóc la Black Rose, la qual cosa ens deixa en una posició incòmoda... bah, és igual. És tot d'en Kim Planella. Jo escric això per promocionar el musical i perquè tinc un insomni bestial._

_Tots (les poques afortunades persones que hem vist el musical) hem vist la famosa llibreta de tapes negres de la Black Rose. Què deuria haver-hi dins? Jo crec que no només poemes, crec que també deuria haver-hi els pensaments i preocupacions de la Rose. Aquest text estaria situat en una nit, durant l'època en que la Rose tenia classes amb la Steel, poc abans de ser expulsada._

__________________

Abans, havia de retenir les paraules. Eren una mentida, una farsa. No. No ho eren. La farsa era… tota la resta, suposo.

Em costa molt alliberar-me, obrir altre cop la porta. Hi ha hagut massa mal i jo estic massa cansada. Abans, més abans, les paraules fluïen dins meu, sortien sense haver de buscar-les. I mira ara la presó que les reté. Barres daurades, dignes. Vull dormir, sempre vull dormir. Vull oblidar la porta i el que hi ha darrera per a que em considerin "normal". No un poeta. No sóc cap poeta. No tinc ni do ni talent, només ànsia. Ànsia d'escriure el que sento, el que l'Univers em dicta a cau d'orella. Em fa molt de mal. El cap, el cos, el cor. He perdut la veu, la que em xiuxiuejava. Ja no em puc deixar caure, és massa perillós.

Qui sap qui és realment la Black Rose?

Em revelo contra qui sóc. Dins meu una veu vol aturar la ploma, fer-me callar d'una vegada. Sento com la inconsciència en la que estava immersa abans de començar escriure m'abandona. Necessito amor, volar lluny d'aquí, inspiració.

Espasmes que m'aferren a la realitat. La ploma ja no llisca sobre el paper, és forçada. He d'adormir-me per poder crear, per poder trobar l'instant... l'instant previ al son. Connectar amb el subconscient i deixar que ell em guiï. Deixar que l'Ombra em guiï. Estic cansada però no inconscient. El paper m'ha desvelat. Intento no pensar en res i topar-me amb el mur rere el qual s'amaga el món de les idees. Però avui no, no serveix. Els maons no m'han deixat cap escletxa.

No sé on sóc ni on he arribat. Veig la llum, però no vol dir res. L'esperança queda molt lluny. He marxat d'aquell món voluntàriament, i ara no m'hi deixen tornar a entrar. Però sé que hi he d'anar, aquest és el meu destí. El de la Rosa Negra guiada per una Ombra cruel. Rere el mur. En la fosca. Hi he d'entrar com sigui, m'he de tornar a aïllar. Vull que la vida torni al meu cos, i em faci cas. No és un infern. És més fred i, alhora, càlid. Casa. La llar. Ja no hi sóc, aquí. Mitja part de mi ha sortit volant, però la resta roman encallada. Amb cadenes candents, el meu càstig per haver volgut la llibertat, per buscar-la ni que sigui sense esma. Ja he venut tota l'ànima al diable, però no ha estat suficient, vol més. Sento una veu que em canta i m'anima a continuar escrivint. Però em sento vella, decrèpita. Cansada del que he vist i sentit els últims anys.

Ets meva i sóc teva, papallona. Obre les ales i porta'm volant fins al món de les idees. Sento que tot cau al meu voltant, però res m'importa. Em sento cega, vulnerable. Com si algú hagués bufat la meva espelma. No sóc res. Amb la flama m'he apagat. I tot canvia, menys jo. Estic suspesa en el temps, entre la foscor, entre les estrelles. Les meves mans no tenen sentit, semblen de plàstic. I les veus del carrer sonen metàl·liques. Et veig a tu, Ombra, altra vegada. No em deixaràs mai? Promet-m'ho. Ja no sé si ets real o ets una fantasia o ets la meva imaginació o jo sóc la teva. Res té sentit quan tu ets a la vora. Per això t'estimo, perquè ho trenques tot, ho desfàs, i després m'ho ofereixes per a que li doni forma. El cristall esquerdat em talla, i això també ho fas tu. No t'importa. No m'importa.

Els meus ulls ja no s'aguanten oberts. He de dir adéu al món de la matèria i enfrontar-me a tu una altra nit. Lluita i suport constants. A la vegada. He après a no sorprendre'm. Vols que visqui, això ho tinc clar. Per això em fas mal. Per a que visqui.

__________________

_Hi ha unes quantes referències molt velades a alguns musicals que s'han fet a Barcelona, però si no ets un professional del tema no ho hauràs pillat xD._


End file.
